Little Trickster
by 1FunkyMonkey
Summary: The real reason why Loki attacked New York.


**Chapter One: Little Trickster**

" _I do not care, she is my daughter!"_

Loki shouted and barged into a room, clearly a nursery. He picked up a small child, cradling her close to his chest.

"Do not worry my little trickster, they will not take you away from me." he said to his daughter. Loki looked into her eyes, the same emerald green ones, much like his. Her raven black hair and pale skin was much like her father's as well.

"Loki!" Thor ran up to him, hammer in hand, "Give it to me."

"Never!" Loki hissed and held the child closer, "She is _mine_ and you will not take her away as you did with her siblings."

"It is a monster."

" _She_ is a _baby_. What harm can she do?"

"It will be raised on Midgard, and you are forbidden to ever see it," the blonde said and swiftly took the small child from her mother/father's arms.

Thor stormed out of the nursery, almost regretting not letting Loki say good bye to the little _thing_ in his arms. But Loki only births monsters, and this one will be taken away for the good of Asgard. One day Loki will realize that.

Loki watched as his little trickster was taken away from him. As soon as Thor left with the baby, he crumpled to the ground, sobbing. Another one of his children, gone. He didn't even give her a name. This one didn't even look different, much like his other children did.

"Do not fret, little one, your father will find you," Loki whispered.

—

 **The Battle of New York:**

Loki looked at the destruction happening right before him. He has yet to receive word from his army if they have found his daughter yet. Kira. He has managed to track down her whereabouts to New York, but has not been able to find an exact location.

"Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" Thor shouts as he lands on Stark's tower.

"You can't! There's no stopping it!" Loki told his not-brother and attacked. They fought and fought until Thor had Loki pinned down under his weight.

"Loki, is this about that child that was sent here?" Thor asked, "She would not want this."

Why does Thor care _now_. Why didn't he care when Kira was ripped from his arms all those years ago. When she was only a baby.

"Why does it matter now!" Loki sneered.

"If you stop this now, you will be able to visit her. You do want that, correct?" Thor tried to reason with his brother.

"Look at you, thinking with your head. What makes you think that I'll fall for your trap?"

"It is not a trap, brother. I will take you to her if you stop this madness!"

Loki looked around. Thor was right. He would not be able to find Kira like this.

"The scepter can deactivate the portal," Loki said and Thor released him. Loki grabbed the scepter and teleported them up to the roof. Loki then jammed the scepter into the tesseract, closing the portal, killing all of the Chitauri with it.

"Now, my daughter," Loki said.

"I will show you to her," Thor told him and grabbed onto Loki as they flew across New York.

"Never do that again," Loki panted once they landed.

"Sorry."

Loki looked around. They were in a part of New York that wasn't under attack. He looked into a nearby window, and there she was. His little trickster.

She was with many other children in what Loki assumed was an orphanage. Kira seemed to be about seven years old, and was watching television (some kind of Midgard device), no doubt watching the invasion.

"Is she happy?" Loki asked.

"I cannot say. She wishes to know why she was given up." Thor answered.

"She was not given up, she was taken," Loki snapped, "May I talk to her?"

"I do not believe that that is a wise choice brother."

"Fine. Just take me back to Asgard and lock me up or whatever you're going to do to me."

—

Loki stood there, hands chained up, mouth muzzled, but was not upset. He got to see Kira, and now he knows where she is. He will find a way to get her back and Odin would pay for what he's done to his little trickster.

—

 **A/N:**

 **I know that this is short, but I just was reading about Loki and having his children taken away form him, and this popped into my mind. I hope that you liked it. I wasn't planning on making this any more than a oneshot, but if you guys want more chapters, let me know and I'll write some more.**

 **Spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok…..Also did you know that in the Norse myths, Hela is Loki's daughter, not his sister? Awkward!**

 **Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!**


End file.
